


小黑屋

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh





	小黑屋

李东海一觉睡醒就发现自己在一间全封闭的屋子里。哦，不是他自己，旁边还有他的队友，李赫宰。  
他站起身环顾四周的声音惊醒了李赫宰，见李赫宰一脸懵地看着自己，他无奈的摊了摊手“你别看我，我也才醒。”  
屋里唯一的光线来自一扇小窗，飘飘扬扬的从那里掉进一张纸，李东海抓住打开，看完内容他就要撕，李赫宰赶紧给拦下来。  
“哎哎哎你别撕啊！！上面写的什么？”

李东海慌忙的往身后藏“没什么重要的，就恶作剧…”  
话音未落，李赫宰就伸长了手臂夺走纸条。

【一场让人心动的性爱是开启大门的关键，或者直接出去永不相见。】

 

李赫宰：？？？？？？？  
这什么意思，让谁俩，他和李东海？开玩笑呢吧都认识这么多年了，怎么下得去手？  
直接出去就永不相见，先不说这是真的假的，李赫宰光是想想就觉得难受。他看向李东海，人也在看着他。

“你觉得怎么办？”

李东海光用探询的目光看着他不说话，李赫宰也拿不定主意。他们一同沉默，对着纸条发呆。最后还是李东海忍不住了，他动了动身子蹭过来，抓着李赫宰的手全是汗。

“我…我不想和你分开…”

 

……………………

其实感觉很好啊，吻上李东海柔软的嘴唇时，李赫宰默默地想。  
李东海紧张的往后缩了缩，抓着人的手有些抖。这一刻之前，他们从来没往这方面想过对方，同性做爱，李东海想着就慌了神。  
李赫宰吻技很好，舌头划过敏感的上颚，在口腔里辗转反侧，勾着他的舌头逗弄。在这种暧昧的挑逗下，李东海逐渐软了身子，被李赫宰压在身下亲的晕乎乎。手也不知道什么时候环上人的脖子，搭在肩膀上把两个人的距离拉的更近些。  
李赫宰见他放松了许多，动作也变得大胆，一边亲着人的嘴唇，一边去解身上的衣服。肌肤相贴，隔着温热的皮肤感受对方急促的心跳，肿胀的下身紧贴在一起。李赫宰本来还担心硬不起来，现在看完全是自己想多了。李东海在自己身下红着脸喘息的样子简直美的不得了，光看着他就下身硬的发疼。

“你…轻点……”

手摸到腰带时，李东海拉住他的手，小扇般的睫毛不停颤动。李赫宰脱下他的裤子放到一边，重新压在他身上，啄了下他的嘴唇“小傻子你想什么呢，哪有这么快就进去的，你不怕疼我还心疼呢。”

李东海肯把自己交给他，这份毫无保留的信任极度取悦了他，让李赫宰想更加珍重更加小心的对他。吻从额头开始，划过鼻尖来到嘴唇，手在李东海身上流连，轻轻抚摸过肌肤。他吻了吻人的嘴角“别怕…有我呢…”

叼着李东海的喉结啃咬，嘴唇紧贴着肌肤一路吻到胸前，经过的地方留下了一个个红印。李赫宰伸出舌头舔了舔乳尖，然后含着它用舌头挑拨，一手伸到下面握住他勃起的分身套弄。

“嗯……赫宰…”  
很神奇，就好像曾经他们有无数次做过这种事一样的契合，没有半点别扭。李赫宰亲过他的腹肌来到下身，看着挺立的分身犹豫了一下，张口嘴裹住柱身的头部，舌头抵着小孔挑弄，然后张大了嘴把整个含进去，让龟头直接顶在口腔深处。

“啊……！赫宰…你别…脏……嗯……”

李赫宰两腮用力吸住口中的性器，嘴唇包住柱身上下起伏，忍住撞击喉咙的呕吐感取悦他。一手在李东海的大腿内侧轻轻抚摸，另一手抓着沉甸甸的囊袋揉搓。李东海哪受过这个，呻吟声拔高哆嗦两下就交代在李赫宰口中。  
李赫宰被猝不及防的呛的咳嗽了几声，他也是第一次给人做这个，两腮酸的他生理泪水都留下来，嘴唇红红的，周围还有暧昧的白浊，看着既可怜又色情。  
李东海赶紧起身，心疼的把他拉过来，拇指擦掉他脸上的眼泪和精液，把手放在他嘴边“你快吐出来！”  
李赫宰却直接把他翻了个个儿，让他跪趴在地上，把嘴里的精液吐到他的股沟，手沾着精液绕着隐蔽的洞口打转。  
李东海紧张的整个人都在哆嗦，他是真的害怕了，瞄了瞄李赫宰尺寸不小的那根他就觉得屁股疼。

“你别害怕，相信我…”  
说着，一根手指试探的伸进后穴。李东海瞬间屏住呼吸，李赫宰一边往里探一边安抚的摸着他分散他的注意力。

“还好吗？”

“嗯……”  
李赫宰又添了一根手指，两根手指并在一起轻轻的抽动，试探的在甬道里摸索。他突然摸到了一小块微硬的凸起，试探的戳了戳那里，李东海突然收紧了后穴“嘶…呃……”

李赫宰搜索了一下脑子里仅有的那么点关于同性的知识，大概是前列腺吗…他想着，就照着那一点进进出出的戳弄。  
李东海尝到了甜头，舒服的晃着腰跟着他的节奏，李赫宰趁机又添了根手指，在小穴里进出扩张，李东海呻吟的声音越来越大，前端也立正站好，跟着节奏一晃一晃。

他觉得差不多了，下身已经涨得生疼恨不得立刻冲进去。李赫宰抽出手指扶着自己抵在洞口“我进去了？”  
李东海闻言突然转过身，眼泪在眼圈里转“我害怕…我想看着你”

“这样你能舒服点，我在你身体里你怕什么，我和你在一起呢。”

李东海眼睛红红的，头摇的像拨浪鼓“我想看着你…赫宰…看不到你会害怕…”

李赫宰俯下身亲亲他，让他平躺在地上。把李东海的大腿往两边拉到最开，露出身后的小穴。他抵在洞口，跟人确认“我进去了…疼要告诉我。”

说着一挺腰，把柱身的头部埋进去。李东海疼的直冒冷汗，这跟手根本不是一个尺寸，他条件反射的用力夹紧后穴。李赫宰也不舒服，他咬着牙又往里进了进，只剩了一半留在外面。

“嘶…你出去……呜…疼……放开我…混蛋…”

感觉像是从体内深处被扯开了一样，李东海眼泪流了满脸，锤着李赫宰的手臂哭得一塌糊涂。  
李赫宰还在不断地往里进，他疼惜的低下头去吻走眼泪，身下开拓的动作坚定又缓慢。不管李东海怎么哭着求他，他都没停下动作，只是俯下身子抱紧人。

“疼……你放开我……真的好疼…”李赫宰把他固定在身下压的紧紧的，李东海逃都逃不开，只能被动接受他的占有。  
他泪眼朦胧的看着李赫宰，那人眼里有许多他看不懂的东西，复杂又温柔。只是他现在没空想那是什么，下身传来的像撕裂的痛感让他哆嗦着去推李赫宰的身体。

“放开我……太疼了…我不想再看见你了…呜…讨厌你…”

“那不行，我想看见你。”李赫宰亲了亲他，手臂撑在他身体两侧缓慢的动起来。  
温热紧致的小穴夹得他紧紧的，李赫宰舒服的直冒汗，他开始还能顾及着李东海第一次不舒服，动作轻柔的小幅度进出。可几十次之后李东海也适应了一些，没有刚才反抗的厉害，他便加大了幅度，九浅一深有节奏的顶进。

“嗬…东海…嗯你真棒……”

“嗯……快点…啊…快……呃嗯……”

见人进入了状态，李赫宰才放下心，专心的于身下的动作。他变化着角度寻找前列腺的敏感点，抽插了几下撞到一个地方，李东海猛的收缩一下后穴“啊！别…那里不行……”

“是这吧？怎么不行？嗯？”  
李赫宰找准了角度，一下一下撞上去。他把自己抽到洞口，浅浅的戳弄几下后穴，趁着人惶惶不安的收缩时再一下子冲到最里面，直接顶到敏感点上。李东海的前边颤颤巍巍的重新站起来，跟着他撞击的动作，来回拍打小腹。  
李赫宰抱着他坐起身，腿支在两边让他坐在自己身上。他现在根本顾及不到什么第一次轻点，他就想狠狠地贯穿李东海，让人全身上下都沾满自己的味道，最好射在他体内深处，让他哭着尖叫。  
他也来不及去想为什么会有这种想法，去他的队友还是兄弟，从现在开始李东海必须是他的。

李东海被猛的抱起来有些发蒙，跪坐在李赫宰身上不明白要干嘛。李赫宰向上顶了顶提醒他“自己动，做好有奖励。”

“我不要…”  
李东海弱弱的反抗没起到任何作用，李赫宰随意的顶了下胯，他就软了身子。委屈的咬着下唇看了看人，见他确实没有放过自己的想法，只好撑着李赫宰的腹部起伏。  
他们都是舞担，李东海的腰可一点都不差，晃起来也是好看的不得了。李赫宰单手撑在身后，跟着他的节奏顶弄，一只手摸着李东海硬挺的分身上下撸动。  
这个姿势进的特别深，李东海坐下去的时候李赫宰往上顶胯，两下相合爽的李东海差点又要哭出来。屁股和大腿内侧被撞的通红一片，李赫宰嫌不够，抓着他的臀瓣向两边扯又上手揉捏，直到屁股被蹂躏的全是红指印他才放开。

“李…嗯…李赫宰…你等着…啊…等我出去…呃…慢点…嗯……”

“好好好，你上回来都行，眼下咱们专心办事。”李赫宰也不管他到底想说什么，好声好气的哄，可胯下的动作十分凶狠。  
他拉着李东海站起身，把人摁在墙上快速的进出抽插。精液打成白沫粘在洞口。李东海被迫的塌下腰，精瘦的腰露出两个腰窝，和后背的肌肉一起形成一道曲线。他看着人好看的线条眼神又暗了暗，胯下大开大合的动作又猛烈了些。  
李东海被摁在墙上躲都躲不了，身后李赫宰像打桩一样又快又深，以前总开玩笑说他腰好有性福，现在李赫宰性没性福不知道，他快要被干死了。硕大的性器次次都能准确的顶在敏感点上，李东海爽的手指蜷在一起又被李赫宰强硬的撑开十指扣住。他的前端抵在有些粗糙的墙上磨的又疼又爽，他有了要射的欲望，李赫宰却停了下来，抵着凸起研磨。

“海海…叫声哥哥听听，叫了就给你。”

李东海艰难的别过脸，眼圈红红的瞪他“你…你滚蛋…”

“好咧！”李赫宰听话的退出去，只留一个头卡在洞口“不是我不出去呀，是你夹得太紧不让我走啊…”

李东海又羞又气，从体内深处传来欲望叫嚣着想要。他咬了咬牙，把脸埋在手臂上“哥、哥哥…想要你…”

李赫宰满意的揉揉他的头发“这才对嘛，这才乖，哥哥什么都给你，好不好？”  
他重新顶开收缩的肠壁，抓着李东海的大腿把人抱起来。小孩把尿的姿势从背后把人的大腿分到最开，手臂穿过他的腿弯，身体自然下沉的重量全压在两个人的交合处。他重新恢复了之前的节奏，每一下都用了十成的力气。

“呃……我不行…嗯…轻、轻点…啊！你放过我吧…我不行了…”

重量全在后穴，李东海觉得自己的身后要被摩擦着火了，身前硬挺的分身没法触碰，他急得去求人“赫宰…赫宰…前边……让我碰碰它…”

“不管他，哥哥在后面就能让你射，我们试试？”李赫宰加快了速度，狠狠的撞进去，囊袋都快要跟着一起甩进去。肉体相撞的拍打声围着两个人转了一圈钻进李东海的耳朵，后穴的快感快速堆积，一起涌上他的大脑，理智逐渐被快感侵蚀。

“哈啊……要到了要到了…呃……我要射了……嗯！！”  
他失神的盯着自己上下晃动的分身，大脑一片空白，大腿肌肉抖了抖猛的收紧射了出来。被肏射的快感太过强烈，以至于他久久没能回神，像被浸入水中，听不清周围的声音。

在回过神时他已经躺在地上了，李赫宰撑在他身上一下一下的亲他，见他找回意识李赫宰才重新动起来，一边动一边调戏他“这么舒服吗，都爽的听不到我说话了？”  
李东海拍了他一下没吱声，李赫宰也不闹他，只加快速度冲刺，李东海高潮过后的后穴更加让人销魂，不断的收缩甬道夹紧他。李赫宰狠狠的撞了几下，在高潮的前一秒抽出来，射在他的小腹上。

 

李赫宰把两个人收拾干净穿好衣服，李东海后知后觉的开始害羞，头埋在李赫宰怀里不肯抬起来，耳尖红红的。

李赫宰挑起他的下巴“东海…我觉得我好像喜欢你，你要不要…”

“要！”

“你不再考虑考虑就答应我？”

“考虑过了，我也喜欢你。”

 

“所以，你俩就没想过这事可能是逗你们的？”金希澈抱着手臂挑眉，自己弟弟被吃了他现在心情很差。  
李东海老实的摇摇头“没想过，我一想到以后见不到他就害怕了。”  
李赫宰在一旁跟着点头，凑过去亲了亲李东海的嘴角，然后被金希澈丢出门“你给我滚出去！！背着我吃干抹净还敢当着我的面亲！！！！”

“嘭”的关上门，然后又打开“你要是敢把特儿找来，我就让你下半辈子谁也上不了！”

说完又“嘭”的甩上门，李赫宰委屈巴巴的缩在金希澈家门口，明明是东海先暗示他的，怎么就骂他一个人…TAT

过了一阵子李东海出来了，看他委屈的揪在一起伸手抱了抱他“给你买草莓牛奶，你要不要一起去？”  
“要！”

“你跟希澈哥在里面说什么啦？”  
“说我爱你啊”

………………

“你说什么？？？？”  
“没什么”  
“再说一次！”  
“一次”  
“………”

 

我爱你。

 

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
